This invention relates to a platform for supporting a rack of dishes on a sink counter for draining water from the dishes into the sink.
Others in the field have devised various platforms for a generally similar purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,404 to D. Tallarico shows a platform 10 for supporting a dish rack structure 16. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,134 shows a platform that is apparently designed to support a non-illustrated dish rack structure.
My invention is intended to be an improvement on the prior art platform structures.